Return to Hogwarts
by Trina Casey
Summary: It’s Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione’s third year at Hogwarts. With the new school year comes some new teachers and some unexpected gifts. Will Harry get his heart’s desire? Fourth Story
1. Back from the Dead

Authors Notes: This story is the direct sequel to 'School of Enchantment' it came to me when I was reading 'Prisoner of Azkaban' and I thought James had come back from the dead, then ended up in tears because he was still dead. I had some loose ends with my other story and thought this would be an idea.

This story is BASED on the books and movies, you'll see some quotes and some things you've read in the book as well as heard on the movie this has been done on PURPOSE!! I have a story in my head that requires it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I live off your comments!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

**Back From the Dead**

----------------------------------------

-Smallville, Kansas, USA-

"Hey Mom!" Jaelithe greeted piling through the door along with Chloe, Max, Isabel, Clark and Peat.

"Hey," Cat said in mild surprise. "Clark, Peat."

"Mrs. Sullivan." The chorused, grinning. Looking up from her papers she asked,

" What are you guys doing home so early?"

"You didn't hear?" Chloe asked in complete amazement.

"Obviously not. Gonna tell me?" Cat set down her pen and turned around to face them as they settled the couches.

"There's been a prison break in London, so the school sent them home early!" Isabel explained with a grin. Isabel, Max, Chloe and Jaelithe were home from Hogwarts already, but Smallville Elementary still had classes to which the occasionally attended with Pete and Clark.

"There's been a prison break in_London, _therefor the school in_Smallville, Kansas_ let you out early?" Cat asked with raised eye brows. All her children eagerly nodded. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well no one said the school board was smart." Peat grinned and stated,

"There's supposed to be a report on the news at five." Cat checked her watch one-thirty, and nodded. Seeing a chance for a get together she addressed Clark,

"Clark go home and invite your parents to dinner and the five O'clock news, Peat your parents left town yesterday didn't they?"

"Yes ma'am they did." Cat smiled.

"Then I'll expect you for dinner too." Peat grinned with such obvious relish, that Cat laughed.

"Leave you homework behind, boys and when you get back I'll help you with it so you have the long weekend for fun. Be sure to come right back so I know how many's coming."

"Awww! Couldn't you just tell us the answers?" Clark moaned grinning. Cat burst out laughing.

"Nice try Clark Kent! Nice try! Now hurry up and get outa here!"

-TIME LAPS-

"That was wonderful, Cat." Martha commented beaming "Thank-you! You saved me from a lonely dinner."

"Hey, I should be thanking you! I don't know what I would have done if hadn't brought over those berry pies, considering the girls chowed the last of the raspberries!"

"Oh, nonsense. I just had- CLARK! BOYS!" Martha exclaimed in mild reproof. Cat turned to see Clark, Peat and Max had piled their plates high with the left-over dinner and desert. Cat chuckled.

"Less clean up. Come on, bring them into the living room, the news is going to start." Everyone filed into the living room. Cat curled with Isabel and Chloe on one of the couches, the boys on the floor, Jaelithe on Gabe's old recliner and Martha on the other couch. Jaelithe turned on the news and turned up the volume, blasting out a preview of a new movie.

"Jae! Turn it down!" Cat said with annoyance. Jaelithe laughed and turned the volume down.

"Our Top story tonight, A prison break in London, England had authorities around the world on alert. Sirius Black a relatively unknown terrorist, killed thirteen people when he set off a gas explosion. Allegedly at the time of the crime authorities had to forcibly remove Black, laughing from the premises. Black is said to be armed and extremely dangerous. The public is warned NOT to approach Black. A hotline has been set up, anyone sighting Black is to phone in report it to the authorities."

No one heard anymore, as the tv droned on with the local news, Jaelithe muted the tv so they could talk. Martha was the first to break the silence.

"You don't think he could make it over here do you? With the whole world on the look out for him?"

"Seams unlikely, but hey! It get's us out of school!" Peat replied enthusiastically. Chloe rolled here eye's, while Clark laughed and agreed. Max turned to ask Cat what she thought when he noticed she was staring at the tv screen that was now showing a picture of a ragged man with black hair.

"Mom? You ok?" Everyone turned to look at Cat, who now had tears slipping down her face.

"God James, where were you? Padfoot love, what happened?" Isabel turned sharply to Max

"What the hell is she talking about?!"

"Do I look like Einstein?!" Max snapped. Cat smiled through her tears.

"I'll explain everything but first I want to hear something. Jae turn off the tv and turn on the lamp. Max start the fire we may get company, now that this is out. I'll be right back." Cat walked out of the room, leaving Max, Isabel, Jaelithe and Chloe gaping. As she walked toward the attic she thought back to her seventh year at Hogwarts.

-------------------------

The graduation ceremony that was to take place in five minuets and the bathrooms were still crammed full of girls doing last minuet touch-up's, including her best friends, Lily and Molly. They had decided to blend muggle and wizard formal clothing, so they could were fancy dresses and flowers. Coming out they found the Marauders pacing the hall in front of the bathroom talking.

"What's taking them so long?" Sirius growled and James chuckled.

"Pointless question, Padfoot mate. They're girls."

"Maybe we should check on them?" Remus suggested. James and Sirius look at him in horror.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" They demanded. Remus held up his hands in defeat. Trina choked back a laugh. Sirius, hearing her, whipped around to see them, unfortunately he did so too fast and trip over the hem of his cape bowling into James, who had his mouth hanging open, and nearly knocked him over. Lily smiled and James dropped Sirius coming over to taker her arm.

"You look...words can't describe your beauty, Lily." Lily cracked up.

"Oh that was a good one James! Thanks." James had continued to stare at Lily while Sirius had bluntly told Trina she wasn't going to be innocent for much longer, to her immense hilarity. The girl's decided to give their gifts first. Lily and Trina nodded at each other, then turned to Molly who grinned. Lily stepped beside James, Trina between Sirius and James, forming a half circle. Remus opened his mouth but Molly nudged him.

"Hush!" Lily glanced around.

"Ready girls?" They nodded. "OK, here it goes."

--------------------------------

Trina brought down the stirs to the attic, remembering the looks on James and Sirius's face, the shock and surprise as well as the love. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled sadly, how bittersweet the memories were and still painful, much to her surprise. Climbing the ladder she fumbled for the pull cord to the single light bulb that lit up the small space, finding it she turned it on and began to search, tears mingling with the dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Isabel, Max, Jaelithe and Chloe continued to gape till Cat was out of sight. Jaelithe was the first to move, getting up she clicked off the tv and turned on the Tiffany floor lamp, illuminating the room.

"What's with lighting fire?! Who's going to come?! What..." Jaelithe interrupted Max's torrent of questions with a sharp look.

"I don't know, but I were you I'd start that fire. Mom didn't look all that stable."

"Well your not me are you, Jae?" Never the less he got up and stared to fire. No sooner had he sat down then the flames turned green and flare up like some one had added gas to the flames. Everyone watched as a man became visible in the fire and then stepped out. He was tall, thin with light brown hair and rather shabby robes. He looked exhausted and ill. The stranger smiled and asked,

"Is this Trina's residence?" Before she could stop herself Jaelithe opined her mouth.

"You look like hell, are you sick?" Every head turned to her with expressions of utter shock and surprise, everyone except the stranger, who smiled ruthfully.

"In a manner of speaking yes, I have been sick, but I didn't think I looked that bad. I must have been mistaken." His eyes glowed with wicked humour. "Would you be so kind as too tell me if I have the right house? I haven't seen my friend in Fifteen years and I'm not sure if I have the right address."

"Who are you looking for again?" Isabel asked.

"Her name is Trina." He frowned." Well it was in school, anyway." Isabel shook her head.

"There's not one here by that name, but our mom might be able to help you. She should be back here pretty soon, she just when to look for something, I think."

"Food in the kitchen, if your hungry, help yourself." Max said through a mouth full of food. The stranger look surprised.

"Wont your Mother mind that you've invited a total stranger to just go digging in the kitchen?" Martha laughed.

"Highly doubtful! Cat welcomes everyone! She'll probably be more mad that you weren't served chicken soup or something else that would make you fell better! Feel free to head into the kitchen." The stranger grinned boyishly.

"Thanks, I'll do that." He ran his hand through his hair when Jaelithe noticed a huge antique ruby ring on his middle finger.

"WOW! Look at that ring!" Surprised He brought his had down to look at his ring. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Jaelithe scrambled up and all but ran to grab his hand turning the ring to the light.

"Where did you get it from?"

"At my graduation all my friends exchanged these rings. Each had a different colour with the first initial of each our names." Jaelithe nodded and asked,

"Would you tell me who each letter stands for?"

"Sure. James, Lily, Remus, that's me, Molly, Sirius and Trina." Jaelithe smiled suspecting the answer before she asked it.

"Why is the one letter a 'C' if her name was Trina?"

"Um..."

"You graduated from Hogwarts didn't you?"

"You know about Hogwarts? Of course you know about Hogwarts, you have a floo fireplace."

"The ring's enchanted isn't it? It shows the first letter of the name currently used by each of the people, right?" Remus nodded.

"How did you know that?" Jaelithe smiled.

"Mom's got one, the sapphire one. She never where's it, but it's in her jewellery box. She must have changed her name shortly after she got home from school, she never speaks of it." Remus nodded.

"How is it you know that, Jaelithe?!" Isabel snapped.

"Because I'm inclined to snoop, were's you, being a goody-two-shoes, isn't!" Jaelithe snapped back. Remus smiled, he remembered Trina being like that too.

"I'm going to get food." Remus had just disappeared when Cat returned with a dusty red rectangular box, opining the box she took out a piece of long dark wood. Isabel instantly recognized a wand, so apparently, did the rest of the room.

"Mom are you NUTS?! What's a wand going to help? Their's no incantation for you to here things!" Isabel said and under her breath muttered, "Thank God!" Cat threw her a sharp look.

"I too, went to Hogwarts school young lady! I know a great deal more than you do!" Cat pointed her wand at the old radio and said in a clear voice,

"Wizarding Wireless Network!" The radio hummed to life. Everyone watched in amazement.

"Unbelievable, Cat!" Martha breathed and Cat gave a small smile.

"I wasn't sure I could still do that. It's been years since I used a wand. I stoped using it right after Sirius broke off our engagement and I moved out here."

"WHAT?!" Screeched her kids.

"Explanations later, Listen." The radio started talking.

"Long time no chat, Trina. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how Sirius ended up in Azkaban, and I want to know EVERYTHING! Even the rumours!"

"Azkaban?" Jaelithe said with obvious question, Max answered.

"Wizarding Prison, Jae."

"Oh." The radio paused then said,

"Your not going to like what you hear Trina."

"I don't care! And when you through putt on the regular broadcast so I can learn more."

"Fine!" The radio huffed. "I'll start from the beginning shall I? You remember when James and Lily were married? How Voldemort was after them? Well about a year later they had to go into hiding. Using a Fidelius Charm they went into hiding with Harry, their secret keeper betrayed them." Tears streamed down Cat's face as listed. Remus came into the livingroom, but everyone was so wrapped up they didn't notice him.

"James put a valiant fight, but no one stands a chance against a 'Avada Kedavra' curse. After James, he went after Lily and Harry. She pleaded for mercy, not that she got it." A man's voice filled the room from the radio.

"Lily, Take harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Someone stumbling from the room followed and a woman's voice.

"I love you, James Potter!"

"I love you too, Lily! Now GO!" A door slammed and muffled shouts could be heard, then a loud BANG was heard like a small bomb. The sounds of a door being blasted open was heard before Lily's voice was heard.

"I need to get to my daughter's!"

"GIVE ME THE BOY!" The cold voice was chilling even over the radio. They heard Lily gasp.

"NO! NEVER!"

"You will give me that boy! Crucio!" The scream reverberate out of the radio like a death knell, then suddenly stoped. Silence fill the small livingroom they stared at the radio, were harsh breathing could be heard.

"I'll be kind and ask you again, give me the boy!"

"Please! Spare us!" Cold shrill laughter fill the room. "Please! Spare us!!" She repeated.

"Spare you?" The laughter continued. "Now why would I spare you? But your in luck tonight, I'm feeling generous and so I might spare you, if I so choose. Now had over the boy!"

"Not Harry, not Harry, Please not Harry!" Lily pleaded.

"Stand aside, you silly girl and I might spare you!"

"Please, not Harry! Not Harry! I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside,...NOW!"

"PLEASE! Not Harry, please no, take me, Kill me instead-"

"Ah, going to sacrifice yourself are you? A disgusting quality, girl, revolting! Even if you sacrifice yourself it still wont help the boy, he dies regardless, but if your so eager to die, Avada Kedavra!" The scream was the terrified, agonised scream of a mother who knew her child was going to die and there was nothing she could do to save it, echoed off the walls, as Cat sat there horror stricken and shaking. Closing her eyes she felt her heart rip apart at the sound of her best friend's murder, it hurt just to take a breath, she had no more tears to cry she just sat there white as a sheet, listening. Isabel was watching her mother with growing fear, she was upset before, now she seemed to have shut down, wondering if she should say something under the circumstances she looked to her siblings. Max was looking at Jaelithe, then they turned to Isabel with the same fear reflected in Isabel's eyes, it was time to say something.

"Mom? D.."

"SHUT UP!" Cat snapped and Isabel recoiled but fell silent. Max putt a hand on her shoulder in reassurance and Jaelithe got up and sat next to Isabel hugging her, this the first time their mom had gotten that mad and snapped. The radio was now talking.

"It was said that Black was the Potter's secret keeper and that he'd been passing Voldemort information for the past year. Rumours were that James had insisted on Black, when Albus Dumbledore had offered himself. Not a week after they were dead."

"No! I don't believe it, I WONT believe it! Sirius would NEVER betray James! They were brothers! We were a family and we were loyal. No, something else must have happed!" Cat spoke emphatically. She drooped her head to her hand and shook her head as if trying to puzzle something out. Then her head snapped up and she asked,

"Who's Harry?" The voice that spoke was not the radio's. The light timber of the voice struck another painful cord, in what she thought, was a broken heart, it was a voice she had not forgotten.

"Harry is James and Lily's son, Trina, or do you go by Cat now?"

"Remus." She breathed. "What are you doing here?" Remus Lupin smiled grimly, he still looked tired in what appeared to be his best robes. He settled himself in the easy chair Jaelithe had vacated.

"Surprised to see me? Well I guess so, considering you stoped writing fifteen years ago. Why, Cat?"

"I hurt."

"I know you were closer to Sirius than any of us, but you were my sister, the sibling I never had. Then you just up and left! No note, no goodbye, not even a forwarding address! James and Lily were frantic, no one knew were you had gone off to! Then Sirius told us what happened, but even HE didn't know where you were! You disappeared never to be heard from again!" The tears Cat had thought dried up were again streaming down her face. "Fifteen YEARS, Trina! My God, how did you think James and Lily would feel? DID you think?!"

"That's just it! I COULDN'T! I couldn't feel, think or operate rationally, I was hurt, I STILL hurt! I never believed for one minuet that I'd never see anyone again, especially James and Lily. God I miss them."

"How do you think I've felt all these years? You've had your family, I didn't know if you were alive or dead. You were the one person that totally understood me and accepted me for who I was, not even James or Sirius was that close, I thought I'd lost that. They missed you too, you know."

"Why didn't you marry, Remus?"

"She was unavailable."

"You always liked the taken ones. How did you find me?"

"I 'loved' her, not like and I still do as a matter of fact. Dumbledore told me where to find you."

"How did he know?"

"Your Daughter, Isabel. Apparently she looks like you only with red hair." Remus nodded in the direction of Isabel still in Jaelithe's arms. Cat glanced at her daughter and turned back to Remus and opined her mouth to speak, Jaelithe having had enough interrupted.

"You CANT be that insensitive Mother! First you go all mysterious on us and just up to get your long forgotten wand, saying explanations will be given later, then you rip her head off when she's just trying to help YOU, than to top it all off you IGNORE HER! What's wrong with you?! I want explanations! And if the rest of them wont interrupt then I WILL! You're going to explain this from the beginning, NOW! You've heard more then what you wanted to hear from both the radio and your friend. Now EXPLAIN!" Remus stared for a moment, shocked, then smiled. Cat sighed and massaged her temples. Beckoning Isabel to her she hugger her.

"I'm sorry love."

"S' ok, Mom." A small laugh was heard and everyone looked at Remus, who had a huge grin on his face.

"You sound just like your Mother used to, just as demanding too. Well I guess I start and your mom can fill in the blanks. She'll know the specifics better then me." Before he could say a thing the fire flare up again and a dark and messy haired boy with glasses appeared, then stepped out and grinned.

"Hi, Max."

"Hey, Mate!"

"Ron's coming and so is the rest of the Weasly family, don't know why. Hi Isabel." Isabel gaped and glanced to Max who was watching Cat. She turned to look at Cat who was staring at the new arrival.

"Hey, Harry, um.." Cat turned her eyes on Max.

"Thank-you so much for informing me before hand that you had invited company. It's much appreciated." Harry was looking worried.

"Sorry, Mom but I didn't think they'd come this quick! I thought I'd have time to tell you later!"

"Next time please don't wait."

"Um, is this a bad time?" Harry asked. Cat answered.

"No better than the next few days are going to get. Your more than welcome to stay Harry, but you came at a rather stressful time. I'll explain when Molly and Arthur get here, have a seat. Jae get the pillows out of the closet will ya?"

"Sure." Harry sat next to Max while Jaelithe got the pillows and hurled one at Harry hitting him squarely in the face. Laughing she gave one to Max and plunked down beside him with her head in Max's lap and feet on Harry's shoulders, Harry just grinned. The fire flared again and a small redhead girl stepped out.

"Hello. Ron, Fed and George are coming right behind me, because Mom told us to wait but we didn't want to, so we decided to come as fast as we could while she wasn't looking." Cat cracked up.

"Oh poor Molly! I bet she just revolving! I sure am glad I'm not you, little miss." She grinned.

"This is Ginny, Mom." Max introduced.

"Hello, Ginny. Welcome." The next redhead came tumbling out of the fire spraying ashes everywhere.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Ron." Harry said. Ginny had gone over to Harry and planted herself in front of him with her head in his lap, Ron planted himself next to Harry on a big maroon pillow. Two twin boys jumped out of the fire seconds later.

"Mom's a goner! The last we saw she was steaming at the ears! Percy decided not to come, but Bill and Charlie should be hear shortly." They glanced around shaking their heads. "Dad's not going to be able to sit still in this place! It's full of Muggle stuff! Oh and Hermione's coming to she showed up at the last minuet."

"Hello to you too, Fred and George I presume?" Cat asked. The twins spun around and grinned.

"Sorry, Hi! Yeah that's us!" A young girl with brown curly hair came next.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." She said then turned on the Weasly family. "Your in so much trouble when your mom get's here! You should have seen her!"

"No thanks, when she get's here's fast enough thanks." Ron said sarcastically Hermione shook her head and took up Jaelithe's position, with her head in Ron's lap and feet on Harry. Isabel went to go sit with or rather on, George and Fred. Cat moved to sit on the floor beside Remus chair resting her head on his knees she sighed, Remus smiled watching the new arrivals and lightly stroking her hair.

"Reminds you of us back in Hogwarts, doesn't it?" Cat chuckled quietly

"Yeah it does. Wonder how much time they spend in each others beds?" Remus laughed quietly.

"Do we want to know?"

"Probably not, considering how much time I spent in your guys's beds."

"They even look like you three. Do you still have all the pictures you took?"

"Twenty box's later, yeah in the attic."

"Can we look through them tomorrow?" Cat hesitated.

"Yeah, I guess it's just something I'm gonna have to do." Two more redheads stepped through the fire and into the living room one tall and thin with long hair, the other was shorter and a bit stockier, with short hair. Cat instantly recognized Bill and Charlie Weasly.

"Hey guys. So you finally got around to visiting, huh?" Bill and Charlie turned to look at Cat and grinned in pleasure at finding themselves face to face with Cat again.

"Cat! Good to see ya again! How've you bin?" Bill asked.

"I've been good. Business still good?" He laughed.

"You should know better than I, on that account!" She grinned and looked at Charlie who smiled.

"Hey, babe. How ya holding up?" So he knew, Cat though.

"Been better. It's hard." He nodded.

"It'll get better, Promise." He gently touched her cheek then shook Remus's hand.

"How you been, Remus? Any luck on your search?"

"I'm good. None what's so ever."

"Wish you'd take up my offer." Remus laughed.

"I really prefer to stay living thanks."

"Well if you change your mind, the offer's always good."

"Thanks." The fire roared with life and Arthur stepped from the fire, looking worried. Seeing his children he said one word.

"Hide." This was not a lightly taken warning but before they could so much as twitch Molly was standing in the fire place and coming out into the living room. She look similar to a very angry bull. Everyone of her children cowered even before she spoke.

"How dare you!" She spoke in ominously quiet tones. "I told you not to go till we were sure!" George made the mistake of speaking.

"Well it was right and we..." Isabel clamped a hand over his mouth, unfortunately it was too late.

"WELL IT WAS RIGHT?! YOU HAD NO IDEA WHO'S PLACE YOU COULD HAVE ENDED UP IN! YOU COULD HAVE ENDED UP IN SOME PSYCHO'S HOUSE! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPED IF YOU HAD ENDED UP IN SOME FOREIGN COUNTRY WITHOUT ANYWAY OF GETTING HOME? OR SENDING US A MESSAGE? WE WOULD HAVE HAD NO CLUE AS TO WHERE YOU'D GONE! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN LOST TO US! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! AND WORSE OF ALL YOU THREE INFLUENCED YOUR SISTER!" She turned on Bill and Charlie then and they visibly grimaced when she turned.

"And what were you two thinking of letting them go?! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONES!! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU GIVING YOUR YOUNGER SIBLINGS, DOING THAT?" Cat sighed she was getting a head ache, it was time to stop her before she got too warmed up.

"Mol, hon, I'm getting a head ache." Molly turned with flashing eyes for the person who had spoken, then she saw Cat and all the colour drained from her face. One hand fluttered to her mouth then down to her chest and her eyes widened.

"Trina?"

"Hey, Mol. How's it been?"

"Oh Lord!" For the first time in Molly's life she passed out cold into Arthur's arms, much to the surprise of her husband and children.

"Well that outa be a first." Ron stated.

"Oh, it is, Ron. It is." Cat declared.

-------------------------------------------

TBC

Remember: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! Your comments make me write more! Many thanks to those who recommend my stories, I don't get many people reading my stories and love to hear if it's good or not!!!

Trina Casey


	2. Old Firends

**Chapter Two**

**- Old Friends -**

It took Molly a good half hour to wake up from the shock. While she was out (Arthur layed her down on the floor with pillows, his arms had gotten tired) Cat talked with Harry and The Weasly's, sharing memory's and hearing about their first and second year's at Hogwarts.

"Remus remember our first Halloween?" Remus laughed.

"Do I remember? What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" Jaelithe snicked.

"What could you possibly have done?" Cat smiled.

"It's not what I did, but what I didn't do. I went to Hogwarts knowing and being able to do more magic than most students, James was the only one who knew as much as me. Although Sirius and Remus quickly learned."

"You knew my Dad?" Harry asked with excitement.

"And your Mom. Lily was my best friend and James was my brother." She waited for Harry's reaction to the news. Ron frowned.

"Wouldn't that make you Harry's Aunt then?" Cat smiled and nodded.

"If you're my Dad's sister, why did The Dursley's get me? Why didn't you get me?"

"That would make sense, because you were married to Sirius and that would make you Harry's legal guardian. Wait why didn't Lily make you Harry's guardian if you were her best friend?" Jaelithe asked.

"You were married to Sirius?! I thought you said he broke it off?" Max said confused.

"Your Mom married a killer? WOW!" Ron said in amazement and Cat shook with laughter.

"How about I set the record straight? But first things first. Harry, I didn't know about you, if I had I wouldn't have hesitated to bring you here. I just found out tonight about your parents." She took a deep breath trying to keep her voice steady. "In Hogwarts about our third year I started going out with Sirius Black, my brother's best friend," Cat was interrupted by Molly waking up and the arrival of a bright red, yellow and orange bird that flamed into the room.

"Fawkes!" Harry said surprised. Cat beamed at the bird, who came and landed on the floor beside her.

"You know Fawkes, Harry?" She asked stroking Fawkes who dropped a letter into her lap.

"Yeah He helped me out last year in the chamber, brought me the Gryffindor sword."

"Your close to Albus then?" Ripping open the letter she quickly read it.

"Yeah, sorta."

"Well you about to get to know him a whole lot better. This is what the letter says:

_Dearest Trina,_

_How good it is to know where you are at last, you've been missed among us. Fawkes, for one, has never been the same bird. He's mourned for you ever since you left, I started to believe that he would leave us along with you when he lightened up somewhat, but he never fully recovered, not that is, until I got word that you were alive and getting married. I still had no idea where you were living, all I knew was you were in the states, Madame Berry is an old school friend of mine and she wrote to me about you. The Order suffered from your loss, but when I heard I knew why you'd left. I'm sending this note in hopes, that Remus has reached you and you will be willing to visit with some old friends. Minerva has been asking about you non stop since she learned I knew where you were and has requested to come along with me for a visit. I have sent your most faithful friend with this letter, feel free to enjoy his company._

_With the utmost regard and affection,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I would love to see them again, Fawkes. Would you send word?" Fawkes plucked a feather from the underside of his wing giving it to Cat, she grinned and tossed the feather into the air, where it floated for a second before going up in flames and disappearing.

"I owe everyone explanations, and I only want to say it once so I'm going to wait for Albus and Minerva to get here." Cat stated. Molly was sitting up curled in Arthur's arms and Cat got up and sat down next to her and Arthur.

"What are you thinking?" Molly sighed and turned to look at Cat.

"That we'll soon be related, weather we want it or not." She said gesturing to the corner where most of the teens had sat in, what look like, a spread out plant of Devil's Snare. Cat laughed softly.

"I kinda already figured that out. I was wondering what you were thinking about, well, me." Molly looked at Cat with eye's that seemed to have aged forever, sighing she shook her head.

"I don't know what to think Trina. On one had I'm ecstatic at seeing you again, on the other I'm scared this is all a dream and I'm going to lose you again. I can't go through that again, Trina, I just can't."

"I'm not going anywhere, in fact-" Crack. Crack. Everyone looked up to see a old man and woman standing in entrance to the living room, smiling broadly. Cat was on her feet in a split second.

"Albus!" Cat launched herself at Dumbledore nearly knocking him over, laughing through her tears. Albus hugged Cat back, glancing at his companion saw that she too had over bright eyes.

"It's good to see you, Trina Black." He said holding her at arm's length. Cat smiled.

"So you know about that, do you? I didn't think anyone accept, perhaps Minerva."

"And just what do you think I did with that information?" Came the forced crisp question. Cat turned as Albus let go of her to see Minerva McGonagall desperately trying to keep a stern face. Cat beamed at her former teacher and mentor, making Minerva loose the battle to keep a straight face, she shined back. Cat reached out to hug Minerva, receiving a fierce hug in return.

"Oh, it's been forever! I've missed you, it's good to have you back!"

"I've missed you too. It's been far to long, hasn't it?"

"Who's fault is that?" She all but barked and Cat laughed.

"It's good to be back!" Albus smiled and wandered into the living room and immediately Isabel, George, Fred and Chloe vacated the couch and sat on the floor beside the rest of the gang.

"Ah! Thank-you! I'm afraid these old bones aren't what they used to be, therefore bending down causes some, somewhat uncomfortable complications." Fred and George shickered along with the rest of the teens. Minerva joined Albus on the couch.

"Explanations! Finally!" Jaelithe announced.

"No, introductions first." Cat countered Jaelithe groaned in obvious frustration.

"Thank God it's only six-thirty. At this rate it'll be midnight before we get anywhere." She muttered

"Jae! Watch it! Since your so concerned with time I'll be sure to send you off before nine."

"FINE! Sorry! Jeez." Cat decided to let it go.

"Most of you know each other, So I'll just make sure the adults know one another. Martha, the two over by the fire place are Arthur and Molly Weasly, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall just came in. The dark haired young man beside Martha is her son, Clark and Pete's beside him. Martha and Pete are the only true Muggle's in the room, Clark's from the sister planet of Jack's and though he has abilities, we don't think he's magical."

"Fascinating! I would be privileged to have a chat with you." Clark went pink and grinned.

"I don't know about me being a 'privilege', But I'll talk with you if you want."

"Wonderful!" Albus was all but rubbing his hands together with glee.

"I haven't seen him this excited since he was fifteen!" Minerva said with a smile. Jaelithe and Ginny burst into hysterical laughter. Everyone stared in surprise at the two girls.

"Raving looneys. Ignore them." Cat said. Max, Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Barking." Fred shook his head.

"And here we always thought she was normal. Task! Sad." George said good humouredly. Hermione started laughing along with Jaelithe and Ginny, shocked Fred glanced at his twin.

"It's contagious! Run for it, George!" He joked. Cat who had take a seat next to Remus's chair and was leaning on his knees again, started shaking with laughter and Remus looked up with a smile.

"I think your right, Fred, it is contagious." After the laughter died down, Harry decided to ask what he had been itching to ask from the moment he'd heard Cat was his Aunt.

"How did you know my Dad? I mean you don't have the same last name as me so you couldn't be related by blood to him, right?" Cat smiled it was time for the explanations.

"Let me start at the beginning, that'll save time after you can ask questions" She looked at Jae "All of you" Cat folded her hands on Remus's knees and rested her head on her arms.

"Your stalling Mother" Jae commented pointedly Cat held her temper but glared at Jaelithe. She glared back.

"I guess I should start with my adoption. It was strange to begin with not to mention against every law imageable."

"How come this is the first we're hearing about this?!"

"JAELITHE! YOU WILL STAY SILENT!" Cat bellowed raising her head from Remus's knees. Jae shot Cat a nasty look but stayed silent.

"Phoebe and Cole went into the future and got an unborn child. Using magic they transferred the baby to Phoebe's womb. Therefor I got the power as if their biological child." Cat sighed and turned to Harry.

"I didn't know the details just that they did this. My parents knew Marie and Chris Potter, your grandparents Harry. Almost from the moment I came into Cole and Phoebe's lives I went to Potter Plantation. The first time I met your dad was when I was three, well that's my first memory at any rate." Harry frowned,

"The how did you become-" Cat held up a hand stopping him.

"We became fast friends when I shimmered us out of room to the lake in the middle of the night, when we got grounded, and let me tell you Marie never hesitated to punish us when she felt it necessary!"

"I spent every summer at the Plantation and as I got older more vacation time. Reading break, long weekends, Easter, Christmas, you name it. If I could get away, I'd be found there. I learned magic at Marie and Chris's knees. They were excellent teachers. James and I often experimented with different spells landing us in some kind of trouble."

"I also met Sirius Black at James's. He would turn out to be my High school sweetheart. Marie and Chris knew Chesley and Greg Lupin, but we never met Remus till the Hogwarts train."

"When I found out I was adopted was the year we were to go to Hogwarts. I had no idea about the school or that I was to be shipped off with or without my consent. Almost the minuet I found all this out, I packed up and went to the Plantation and stayed their till I left Hogwarts. By that time James and Lily were engaged and so was Sirius and I. Remus was stalling with Tonks." Remus grumbled but stayed quiet.

"Voldemort was quickly raising in power and attacks were happening daily. The authorities were trying to get control but their grasp was slipping. Fast. The Order was formed an secret society to help bring Voldemort's reign of terror to an end. We were all part of the Order and some how Sirius got caught and I got caught in the cross fire trying to help him. The day of our wedding Sirius came and said he wasn't about to marry me when I could possible be at risk. He wasn't about to marry me just to make a widow out of me. And even if I wasn't at risk of any sort, he couldn't go through with the wedding, I deserved better and he was walking away."

"But that doesn't explain how you ended up with the Black name." Isabel said.

"Your right it doesn't. When we were in school Sirius was...well...Frisky. I held him off for as long as I could." The kids shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, Mom, um-" Max started and Cat smiled.

"To be honest I got sick of dealing with it and decided to rectify it, but Sirius wouldn't hear of it with out a marriage, because of my vow, so we married. Quietly. Minerva was our witness." Cat looked to Dumbledore. "I desperately wanted you their Albus, I don't know why I didn't try harder to talk to you about it, I am so sorry." Dumbledore smiled.

"I will not deny I would loved to have been part of your wedding, but I had an excellent detailed report. Our choices shape our lives and I have no doubt I will have the privilege of the next time."

"Cat, I know he must have hurt you, and you couldn't think past the pain, but to just up and leave-" Remus said softly while the others discussed the most recent news. Equally quietly Cat replayed,

"I was pregnant, Remus." His eyes shot to Isabel who was looking back at him, but quickly glanced away. Cat rested a hand on his hand to get his attention. "No. It was a boy. I had to give him up, but not before I named him. Nicholas Xander Black."

"Oh Cat." He breathed then let out a humourless laugh. "No wonder you left and didn't write. What a mess."

"I'm sorry." Remus smiled.

"Don't be. I didn't know all the facts." Harry pipped up.

"So you knew my Dad you're whole life?"

"Yes. I loved your father very much." Cat stated. Harry hesitated a moment before asking,

"Can... Can you tell me about my Dad? And my Mom too?" Cat smiled.

"I'll tell you everything." Harry grinned brightly. Cat turned to Chloe who had been silent throughout.

"Chloe, love? You Okay? You're awfully quiet." Chloe looked up into Cat's eyes, saying softly,

"Where do I fit in? I'm not part of this world." Cat shot up and in two strides was beside Chloe gripping her arms, shook her lightly.

"Never say that! Never! Do you understand me?! You are as much my daughter as Isabel or Jaelithe, got that?! You are a part of MY world and MY world is THIS world, therefore you're part of it!" With that Cat dragged Chloe into her arms and held her. After a moment Cat let go.

"Time for bed, all of you. It's late. Boy's with Boy's and Girl's with Girl's in this house, bunk with whom you will. My kids know where to find extra bedding stuff."

"Is Clark and Pete staying?" Max asked.

"Putt the question to Martha, everyone's welcome." Max looked at Martha who smiled.

"You sure it's no problem, Cat?"

"I love having them. Call your brother's Pete and let them know what your doing." Every one of the kids scrambled upstairs.

"So much for the phone call. Isabel make sure he phones alright?"

"Sure mom. Hey mom can I talk to you for a moment?" Cat turned to Isabel frowning a little.

"Can it wait? Tomorrow's always a new day." Isabel shook her head.

"It has to do with Nick." Cat sank into the nearest chair.

"Oh God, how do you know about him?" She breathed. Isabel looked sheepish and turned apologetic eyes to Remus.

"I read Uncle Remus's mind." Shock, Pride and Warmth battled for dominance in Remus, so that he didn't know what to react to first. Cat had no such qualms.

"When did you develop this ability?"

"About a month ago." Cat rolled her eyes and groaned.

"No wonder you've been so chipper all month. " Cat pointed a finger at Isabel. "Stay OUT of your siblings minds, stay out of EVERYONE'S mind for that matter or your bound to be beat up, slaughtered by your siblings is probably more accurate." Isabel just grinned.

"What did you find in my mind, Isabel?" Remus asked Isabel's eye lit up as she asked,

"Are you really in love with Aunt Tonks? And that in fifth year you-"

"ISABEL! That's enough." Remus turned pink and coughed lightly. Isabel grinned like a siren.

"You wanted to know about Nick?" Remus said changing the subject. Isabel nodded.

"Yeah I did. Is he a year older then me?" Cat sighed.

"Yes."

"You just told me that one of the most popular guys a school is actually my brother?" Cat turned shocked eyes to Dumbledore, who nodded.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT! He's such an ass!" Cat burst out laughing at Isabel's comment.

"Oh that sounds familiar!" Isabel frowned.

"So that means he's coming to live with us, since he lives in an orphanage, right? Is Uncle Remus coming to live with us too?" Cat shook her head and sputtered,

"Wha...I...I...um...ah...Um can we discuss this in the morning?"

"Okay, sure. Night Grandpa." Isabel said hugging Dumbledore. "Hey, what am I supposed to call you at school? I can't call you Grandpa." Words completely eluded Cat for the second time in her life as she gaped at Isabel.

"And why not?" Came the crisps reply from McGonagall. "Just because he's the headmaster doesn't mean we stop being family, and it certainly doesn't mean you'll get special treatment." At this Cat shut down and turned to Remus.

"Things are happening fat too rapidly for my brain tonight. I think I've earned a drink." Remus laughed softly.

"Yeah I know what you mean. When she said she's read my mind I panicked."

"Why? It's not like it would bother her." Remus eye Cat wearily.

"You sure about that?" He said sarcastically. Cat shrugged.

"One way to find out. Isabel, I have something to tell you about your Uncle Remus." She felt Remus stiffen beside her as Isabel came over to them.

"What?"

"Would it bother you if the man you dubbed as Uncle Remus was a werewolf?" Isabel frowned and cautiously asked,

"You only change on a full more right? Like the rumours that you can change at will are false right?"

"That's right." He said stiffly. Isabel's eye lit up.

"COOOOOLL! Can I sit in on one full moon?" She asked excitedly. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLLLEEESSSEE!!!!" Remus gaped in shock while Cat laughed.

"If that doesn't prove she's my daughter I don't know what will!"

"Aren't you scared? Doesn't it bother you that I'm a monster?!"

"No. Probably because you not a monster. This is soo cool! I have a werewolf for an Uncle! I can't wait to tell the rest of them!" She tore towards the steps before coming to an abrupt halt. "You'll be up later, mom?"

"Of course, but don't wait up."

"We wont! Night Everyone!" She turned and bolted up the stairs with Cat calling after her,

"Lights out!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Came the reply and Dumbledore laughed.

----------------------------------------

Cat was outside staring at the stars. The kids had gone to be hours ago and the adults were starting bunk down, she had a full house, just as she liked. So wrapped up in thoughts she didn't hear Dumbledore come up beside her.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Cat jumped startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled

"You don't need to apologise, Albus. A herd of hyenas could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts." Dumbledore nodded

"Care to share any of them?" Cat laughed humourlessly.

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"How about with James and Sirius?"

"Sirius, surprisingly doesn't have anything to do with this. My sadness stems from missing James and Lily. It feels like someone ripped out my heart, theirs so much pain. I was alway safe in the knowledge that they were alive and that I could go see them if I so chose to. Now that been take away from me and I'm lost."

"Yes grief can often make us feel that way. It's only natural for you to grieve, now that you know the truth, but is equally important to remember the good times. Remember that they live on inside your memories, and cherish the happy times you had with them."

"Your right, but that doesn't make it easier."

"No, I don't suppose it does."

"Albus I want Harry to come and live with me and the kids." Cat said truing to look at Dumbledore. "He should be with people who love and appreciate him. Where he wont have to hid his powers or be ridiculed. I'm moving to England since the youngest ones are going to be going to Hogwarts next year, it'll be more convenient then travelling, Harry would love the Plantation." Dumbledore sighed

"Oh I'm sure he would, and I think your right, mentally he would be better off. But it's not possible."

"Why? It's what James and Lily would have wanted."

"Yes that true, but Harry's mother sacrificed herself for Harry, to protect him. Her BLOOD was spilt so he could be safe, so his mother's blood must keep him safe. Do you understand, Cat?"

"Yes, But I don't like it. He should be with me."

"I wont say I don't agree."

"You know I wont give this up right? I keep digging until I find a way to get Harry. And I'll use any vice I can get." Dumbledore nodded and put his arm around her.

"I'm counting on it. I'll help in any way I can, but you must understand that if theirs even the slightest risk I wont change the charm. Harry's safety is superior." Cat smiled.

"I know."

--------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Return

**Chapter Three**

**-The Return -**

Her smile brightened. "So what do you think of being called Grandpa?" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes turned more merry.

"An interesting experience, for an old man like me." Cat laughed. " And an honour. I have always thought of you as my daughter, now I have the privilege of acting as a grandparent. It will be fun teaching them with Minerva, Remus-"

"Remus? Remus is teaching?! What is he teaching?" Cat asked excitedly and Dumbledore laughed.

"Professor Lupin's teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts to the younger students, you will be teaching it to the older students as well as the advanced classes in DADA and Charms. You and Remus will also be teaching History of Magic, as I wish to give Professor Binns some time off to go to The Convention of Historical Things, apparently this type of convention come once every 500 years and attendance is by invitation only. A VERY high honour to be selected." Cat chuckled.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?"

"I would never presume to have such influence."

"Okay, sure. Now about me teaching. I have a suggestion, why don't both me and Remus take over the DADA and History and if Professor Filtwick wants me to do the Advanced Charms I'll happily help. Sound good?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Sullivan." Dumbledore kissed the top of Cat's head. "Good night, Cat." She smiled.

"Good Night, Albus. Say night to Minerva for me." Dumbledore nodded and went inside. A few minuets later Minerva came out in her dressing gown and cap, making Cat laugh.

"Mama in her kerchief and I in my cap." She joked, Minerva drew herself up in a indignant manner.

"And what may I ask is wrong with a kerchief?" Still laughing Cat answered,

"Nothing, it just struck me as funny and fitting."

"You always did find the joke in everything, while James and Sirius played them."

"Yes they'd sit there and wait for me to open my mouth so they could have a good prank. We made a formidable team, the six of us." Minerva laid a had on Cat's shoulder.

"Pass your learning on to the students and your children and they will live indefinitely. You have accepted Albus proposal?" Minerva turned slightly pink and Cat smiled.

"Ahhhh! I wondered about that! Yes, I took the teaching job. Why didn't you guys ever marry?" She sighed and looked up at the stars.

"The time just wasn't right, I suppose." She turned and smiled. "But I'm an old woman and that's in the past and the past is long gone, regrets do us no good do they?"

"No, but regrets can help us learn." Minerva smiled and gave Cat a hug.

"You'll make a fine teacher, Cat. Good night."

"Night." Cat watched Minvera shuffle dignifiedlly into the house and looked down for the first time noticing the blue VERY fluffy slippers. Choking back a laugh she turned back to the stars.

---------------------------------------------------------

Cat got up at 8:30 the next morning and still managed to be the last one up. Just about every one was crammed into the kitchen, while Molly, Minavera, Hermione, Ginny and Isabel cooked breakfast. Remus and Dumbledore had abandoned the kitchen in favor of the quieter living room, sipping tea and reading papers. Leaning down over the back of the chair Cat placed a kiss on Remus's forehead, causing him to smile.

"Morning Cat, sleep well?" She smiled.

"The best in a long while." Remus went back to his paper as Cat walked over to sit beside Dumbledore.

"Good Morning, Catriona." She grinned.

"Morning, Albus. What are you reading?" He showed her the paper.

"A fascinating article on agriculture and the watering device that has recently been developed."

"Oh yeah that new watering system. If you're interested the Kent's recently installed one, I'm sure they'd be happy to show you." Dumbledore sighed.

"Alas that would be very interesting, and I would indeed like to examine this new invention but that is not a possibility as we must leave almost immediately."

"Why? What's going on that you have to go back right away? We're two weeks into the summer holidays, Harry just got to the Weasley's and it would be good for them to spend a summer over seas!"

"I am sorry, Cat. We must leave."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." Cat watched him carefully, piercingly. Dumbledore smiled, knowing what she was doing.

"Then why? They have so much to learn here." Remus finally spoke up.

"Leave it, Cat. When have you ever know Albus to be wrong?" Cat smiled sweetly, a plan forming in her mind.

"Never, Remus, never." Cat stood. " I'm going to check on breakfast, I'll call you when it's done." Remus watched her walk into the kitchen.

"She's not going to drop it you know, She'll fight your for what she wants." Dumbledore smiled

"I'm counting on it."

------------------------------------------------

Cat wandered into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. Isabel saw her first.

"Morning, Mum." Everyone turned to smile and said 'Good Morning'.

"Morning Isabel. Morning everyone." Cat watched as seven boys eyed the pan of frying bacon. Ron was watching Hermione and Harry was watching Ginny at the stove when Fred and George nearly ripped them off their chairs to join the male huddle.

Molly eyed the group with suspicion before turning to empty the frying pan onto a huge plate filled with pre-cooked bacon and pancakes. Ron looked up and eyed Hermione so lewdly, Cat was hard pressed not to laugh out loud. The small group broke with everyone of them grinning, and assuming positions. Out of the corner of her eye Cat saw a dark shape moving toward them, turning she saw Lex come into the kitchen looking for Chloe, spotting her, he started to go to her when all hell broke loose.

Harry and Ron were designated to distract their girlfriends, while Fred distracted, or rather tried, with Molly, George whipped Isabel off into a corner, Clark caught Minevera around the waist and boldly lifted her out of the way, so Pete could grab the plate of bacon. Unfortunately for the boys Molly and Minevera were quicker. Stunning, Zapping and Spark spells filled the small space causing everyone who didn't want scars, to find the nearest wall or solid object.

Chloe flattened Lex, saving him from blue shots that looked more like lightning. Lex being Lex , took full advantage of Chloe being on top of him and shuffled into a concealed corner. Cat rolled her eyes, she'd deal with them later, right now she had a bigger obstacle. Jaelithe crawled up to Cat.

"Morning mum." Cat laughed at Jaelithe's complete unconcern about the situation.

"Morning. Still living and in one piece?" Jae grinned.

"So far. Why are they cursing everything in sight? It's not like they're hitting anything or doing any good!"

"Who knows? Fun? Ah it was a boring morning anyway. Besides I think your brother and Fred have battle wounds." Cat pointed to a corner where Max and Fred lay grinning and heaving, examining each other's scars. Jae gave a short laugh.

"Well that makes everything worth while, doesn't it?" Cat just smiled. The plate of bacon, that had been the original goal, was still clutched tightly in a stunned Pete's hands. George, having crawled from the corner with Isabel to Max and Fred, noticed this.

"Accio plate of bacon!" the plate soared out of Pete's hands toward George. Too late he realized his mistake. Molly saw the plate as did Minevera , both sets of eyes shot to George and shouted,

"STUPEFY!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" The two spells collided in midair, ricocheted off the bacon plate, that conveniently fell on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and headed straight for the four in the corner. Trying desperately to get out of the way before the spell hit, Fred tripped over George causing him to topple into Isabel, who actually made it. The light the combine spell emitted was blinding, causing Cat to wonder what damage it had done.

The brilliance cleared to reveal three VERY red faces. Fred, George and Max stared and blinked blindly sporting tomato red burns from the spell.

"I think they're all one color now!" Jaelithe remarked laughing. Chloe glanced over and grinned.

"Well it definitely puts new meaning to the term 'red neck' doesn't it?" Cat laughed

"I'd say that's about the only thing that's NOT red." Chloe chuckled sitting up, to the protests of Lex. Cautiously she peered around the corner to see what damage had been done and if the coast was clear. Seeing all was clear she crawled out.

"You sure that's wise, Chloe?"

"No, but then I didn't get to where I am today by playing it safe, did I?"

"You are spending way to much time with Lex." Cat observed dryly getting to her feet. She surveyed her kitchen wearily. Black scorch marks branded the walls like a child's picture, one of Cat's favorite cupboards had been blown off the wall, the lamp was now just a gaping hole, a few new windows had been created and a vase was making sounds like a frog.

Frowning Cat walked over to the vase and stuck her nose into it, rising her head she rolled her eyes and sighed, tipping it upside down she dumped a frog onto the counter, Chloe, Pete, Clark, and Lex snickered

"Hilarious." Cat said, with a wave of her hand she made the frog disappear in a puff of smoke. "People; survey the damage you've done, over a plate of bacon! Boys this get no lower, this is really sad!" They all just grinned.

"Ah but it was worth it, Mrs. Sullivan!" Pete said. Cat gave a dry laugh.

"I'll bet it was, Pete Ross, I'll be it was." She said with a smile. Lex looked around with interest.

"I don't know about you, but if it had been my kitchen that had been demolished I think I'd be a little more upset." As if for effect a stained glass cabinet door creaked and the top hinge gave way. It swung for a moment and landed on the floor with a resounding crash. Jaelithe bit her lip to keep from laughing, looking over at Isabel, found she had her head buried and was shaking with mirth.

"Let the object of objection, become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." With a small wave of her hand Cat sent small blue, green and pink sparks swirling into the air. Lex watched as the kitchen righted and repaired it's self to the way it was before.

"Or not. Neat trick, mind if I call you the next time one of my cars get's totaled? You could save me a bundle."

"Thanks, nice to know you care."

"Catriona, you wound me!" Cat snorted

"Right. Anyway I came looking for Arthur. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, Molly would you?" The door opined and Arthur walked in hauling a car engin behind him.

"Kids, Honey, you wont believe what I found!" Chloe glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

"Isn't that my car engin?"

"ARTHUR!" Molly screeched.

"Chlo, sweetheart, I think that's the one your dad left in the garage. He was trying to use it for spare parts and such. Never really succeeded on that."

"Yeah, Dad was never mechanically inclined. Remember when he tried to fix the sink pipes?"

"God yes!" Cat groaned. "I don't think I've seen so much water in my life! It flooded the entire house like a lake and still kept coming! By the time I managed to stop the water it was pouring out the back steps." Molly was still ferrous and spitting like a cat.

"I don't care were you found it Arthur, get rid of it!" Fred and George wandered over to the engin and stood looking at it and discussing it quietly by them selves. Isabel walked up to George and without pausing in the conversation wrapped an arm around her bringing her close. Ron came up to the heap of metal and looked at it like it was a pile of dog droppings.

"What is it?" he asked Fred answered.

"It's an engin! She just got through saying that!"

"Yeah, but what's an engin? What does it do?" Gorge grinned wickedly at his brother.

"Well why don't you find out little brother?" Grabbing Ron from behind they lifted him over the hunk of metal. "Time to feed little Rony to the engin!"

"Hey! What- AHHHHHHH!" Cat flicked her hand and all three vanished into the yard.

"Everyone out! We'll call you when it's time to eat!" Cat announced. Isabel looked around and frowned.

"Well what exactly do you want us to do? We were helping out with breakfast." Cat glanced at her kitchen then back at the kids.

"You call demolishing my kitchen, helping?" Isabel laughed while Jaelithe answered,

"Yeah. How else do you expect us to help?" Cat raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? I'd hate to see your version of disaster. How about going out and joining your boyfriends? Keep them from killing themselves." Just then they heard a resounding cheer go up from outside.

"Hey guys! Come check this out! It looks like an inflated sausage!" Ron yelled. Cat smiled and turned to Clark and Pete.

"Boys, go and teach them what a football's for." Grinning Clark and Pete barreled out the door followed by the rest of the gang, while Lex and Chloe sat at the table. Hearing the Chairs scrape Cat turned.

"Aren't you going to go outside and join the game?" Cat asked frowning, Lex was the one who answered.

"We're happy in here and I'm not dressed for sports." Cat's frowned deepened when Chloe beamed up at Lex.

"I have some cloths upstairs you could change into, so you wouldn't run your good cloths."

"Thanks, but we're fine." Cat's look darkened momentarily before lightning. Turning to Molly and Minerva she asked,

"We just about done?" At Molly's nodded Cat addressed Chloe. "Chloe, Hon would you go find everyone and tell them breakfast will be ready in ten minuets?" Both Lex and Chloe got up to leave.

"Oh Lex can stay here, wouldn't want to ruin those shoes." Chloe glanced at Lex then Cat as Lex sat reluctantly back down. Throwing Cat an amused smile Chloe left, after she'd gone Lex asked,

"Something you wanted to say to me, Cat?" She turned to face him and placed her hands on the counter between them.

"Don't use my daughter, Lex." The kitchen went deathly silent. "She's young and you're her first...love. She didn't have a great childhood, I'm going to see to it she gets an adolescence." Lex had a dark suspicious look on his face.

"Are quite done?" He asked cooly.

"No, not quite yet. Don't make her another notch, don't sleep with her then dump her. Yes I know what's going on, I'm not blind." Cat said when Lex looked like he'd had his suspicions confirmed. "Break her heart and I'll break your balls, Clear?"

"Crystal. Not that it's any of your business."

"Of course it's her business! Cat's her Mother!" Molly declared, Minerva intervened,

"I think we can leave this in Cat's capable hands, Molly."

"Cat's not her real Mother, Mrs. Weasley. Cat's her step- Mother. She has custody because Gabe died and she has no living relative who wants her." Both Molly and Minerva looked horrified.

"Catriona, is this true?!" Minerva asked and Cat nodded.

"Yeah, her mother left when Chloe was in the third grade, or around that time and she was prone to mental illness even before she was hospitalized and that was a good three to five years after she left. I don't know how much Gabe told her."

"Oh god! So she may not know this?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her, or talk about this when she's around."

"Of corse." They agreed. Minerva turned to Lex,

"In light of the circumstances, Chloe is part of Cat's family and we are part of her family, so you will have more then just Cat to deal with if you hurt her. Understand, young man?" Lex looked stunned as the rest of them.

"I, ah-"

"Bare in mind young man that I am a witch, and have many years of practice hexing people."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now are we eating inside or out?" She asked.

"In I don't want the football at the table." Cat answered just as the football came sailing through the, thankfully open, window. Molly deflected it so that it landed in the sink. Clark bounded in looking sheepish.

"You haven't see the football by any chance have you?" Cat growled,

"You might want to check the sink, Clark and next time watch were your throwing it." Clark grinned.

"Sure thing and thanks." Grabbing the ball he ran out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast in five!" Molly called after him.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Right here, Cat."

"I have some information for you."

"Oh?"

"How would you like to see a muggle farm? It has all the trappings and an irrigation system." Arthur's eyes lit up.

"Really? Do you think they'll let me try some of it? Cat smiled.

"I don't know, but you can ask." Rubbing his hands together he asked,

"So when do we go?"

"As soon as breakfast is done. Clark will take everyone."

"Wonderful! I'll call them in for food."

--------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a loud messy affair , that had the twins hexing the pancakes to skreak in agony when anyone cut them and gurgle as if drowning when doused in syrup. Harry made the bacon sound like breaking bones and Ron decided the juice should sing. Ginny made the sausages oink like pigs, while Max had the eggs clucking.

All in all Cat decided they sounded like a barn yard. But the most excitement came when the toast started jumping off people's plates, running around and barking like dogs, courtesy of Jaelithe and to the embarrassment of Cat. Dishes were another thing altogether.

"Max, Clark, Pete, George, Fred and Ron, you're in charge of dishes. I don't care how you do it, so long as the dishes and kitchen are clean and dry and nothing's hidden or broken."

"Hey how come Harry get's a free ride?" Fred whined, George nodded,

"He doesn't. I fully expect Harry to help out. I just didn't think I needed to name him unlike the rest of you."

"I help." Clark mumbled. Cat arched a brow.

"Yes, Dearie, you do. But if someone says 'football' instead of 'dishes' we all know how fast you'd be out the door." Clark gave a sheepish grin while Pete slapped him on the back with a 'Busted' and followed the rest into the kitchen. Ten minuets later pink and green soap bubbles could be seen coming from the vicinity of the kitchen.

"Catriona, perhaps you should check on the young gentlemen in the kitchen." Minerva suggested.

"Oh God!" Cat breathed racing to the kitchen, as she neared a shout, rather like a battle cry, rang out.

"On guard you mangy carr!" Fred challenged.

"Leave off, you scoundrel devil!" George answered. A sharp clang was heard before Fred retaliated.

"NEVER!"

"Two against one, matie, now how do you like those odds?" Clark said in his best imitation of a pirate voice.

"You rotten dirty scoundrel! I shall run you through!" George replied. Cat watched as the rest of the boys joined a side, she didn't know wether to laugh or yell when they started singing 'Yo-ho a pirates life for me' like a bunch of drunks. To her surprise the bubbles turned a brandy color and started weaving to and fro just as the boys were doing, Cat smiled in pride and decided to check up on them later.

"So what's the verdict, Cat?" Remus asked smiling.

"They're busy singing 'A pirates life for me' and making the bubbles change colors." Remus laughed.

"Are the bubbles cleaning?"

"Oh, probably." Remus laughed again. Molly looked worried.

"Cat are you sure..."

"It's fine, Molly. Don't worry about it, they can be as creative as they like so long as the job get's done."

"I'm worried about the repercussions of the job, your kitchen may never be the same, you do know this right?"

"I'm not worried, Molly, really. "

"Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a pirates life for me!" They coursed coming out of the kitchen. "We're done!" Molly was out of her seat in a split second and racing into the kitchen.

"Doesn't have much faith in us, does she?" Fred asked.

"Nope, none whatsoever. What do ya think we did to it?" George asked trailing after his mother with a disgusted look on his face. Molly burst into the kitchen and sighed.

"Oh thank heavens! Boys you did a remarkably good job." Fred and George looked at one another with even more disgust then before.

"You say that like it's a bloody miracle!" George said indignantly. "Like we've never cleaned anything before!"

"Oh, George!" Molly said in exasperation.

"Come on Clark, lets go find Dad and take off to that farm of yours."

"Dad!" They bellowed and Arthur's head popped around a corner.

"I'm not deaf, boys." The twins grinned. "Now what's on your minds?"

"We're going to the Kent's now, figured you'd want to come." Arthur's eyes lit up and he rubbed his hand together.

"Right you are! Wonderful! Be there in two shakes." Arthur disappeared only to reaper with hat and coat. Cat watched in amazement.

"Arthur, it's like a thousand degrees outside. You're not going to need a coat." He glanced down at his coat surprised.

"Oh, right. Well then should we be off? By the way were's the guy with the fancy cloths? and we're missing a young lady, a blond I believe." Cat spun around counting the teens.

"Chloe?" Cat called walking through the house. "Chloe, answer me. Damn!" Arthur came in the hallway followed by Remus.

"Everything alright, Cat?"

"Fine, Arthur. I just lost a daughter." Remus frowned.

"You 'Lost' a daughter? How does one loose a daughter?"

"When there are boys involved anything's possible." Cat stated dryly. "As it stands, I know were I lost this one to and how to get her back. Molly, Minerva, I could use some backup, if you're willing."

"Of, course." Molly said instantly. "Arthur, why don't we meet you at the farm? You take the kids, perhaps Dumbledore would like to go with you?"

"What say you, Dumbledore? Coming to the farm?"

"I would love to but we have to be going."

"Sorry, cant do that floo's broken." Cat stated pathetically. Minerva raised a brow looking surprised. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Ah, that's a shame. I do find apparition a bit faster, though less humane."

"As of yesterday twelve midnight, all apparition has been banned, due to muggle concerns. A little more time wont kill you. Go check out the Kent farm while I go fetch my daughter."

"I would like to see-"

"It's settled then, we'll meet you at the Kent farm." Minerva said crisply. "Shall we go then?" Cat glanced at Remus and Molly then brightened,

"Ok then, Lets go then." Clark, Harry, Ron and Pete grinned at each other while the twins coursed,

"Lets go then!"

-----------------------------------------

Cat, Molly and Minerva arrived at the Kent farm to find Arthur helping Clark disassemble a tractor. Dumbledore and Johnathan were deep in conversation about the new irrigation system. The twins were showing Martha some new magic tricks, while Hermione was explaining the functions of various object to Ginny.

"Is that my Husband?!" Molly asked. Clark grinned.

"Yeah, seems he's having the time of his life helping me fix this old tractor." A loud violent CLUNK was heard from inside the tractor hood, then,

"Fascinating! Absolutely brilliant! Marvelous!" Clark's grin grew.

"See?" Molly just shook her head. Cat turned to Dumbledore.

"I suggest this: It's going to take me at least three weeks to close things up here, so why doesn't everyone stay for the next week after that Harry and Hermione can go with the Weasley's to Egypt and we'll all meet at Hogwarts?"

"What about the rest of them?" Arthur asked coming out from the hood of the tractor. Cat shot a surprised look his way.

"Do you really want to be responsible for ten teens?"

"Oh Bill and Charley will be coming too. Don't worry we'll be fine." Molly said.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Molly grinned and hurried over to tell Ginny and the rest.

"Are you sure about this?" Minerva asked and Cat sighed.

"No, but I don't know what else to do. This has to end, he's using her. I've seen the way he looks at Lana. Removing her is the only way I can see."

"Perhaps if you gave her the facts and you're suspicions, she might see them for what they are and come to the decision on her own, without interference." Dumbledore said quietly and Cat shook her head.

"I wish I could and if it were anyone else I probably would, but the Luther's have too much wealth, power and connections, not to mention they're smooth talkers. This is over her head. Lex is playing for high stakes, I'm not sure for why or what, but he's not about to loose." Cat turned to look at her daughter and the group. "She's too in love. She'll side with him. Besides I think she's pregnant."

"Chloe?! Surely she has more brains then that!" Minerva said shocked.

"No. Chloe's thankfully not that stupid. She has dreams and knows a child would screw that up, right now at least. No I was talking about Lana Lang. At the moment all I have is suspicions, but I'm not willing to take that chance." A thought occurred to Cat then that hadn't before.

"Can you take them? Into the school I mean, I never really registered Chloe, I just assumed." Minavera and Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course we have room," Dumbledore said. "I had been expecting Chloe and was rather surprised you haden't registered her, so I took the liberty of doing so for you." Cat smiled and Minavera said sternly.

"Let this be a lesson, Cat. We can't always be doing things like this. You must think ahead."

"Mmmmmmm" Was all she said.


End file.
